poc_questfandomcom-20200215-history
Technology
Technology is a list of technologies mastered or available to the Ymaryn empire. Administration * Administrative Math - Matured in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8920761/ Great works].[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8921497/ Veekie's analysis of Great works update] accessed on November 14, 2017. ** Basic Administrative Math - Discovered in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8277836/ Diplomatic problems]. Veekie's analysis of an update, where he mentioned new tech * Horse Couriers ** Chariot Couriers - Acquired in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8491690/ The salt must flow].[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8492128/ Veekie's analysis of The salt must flow] accessed on November 14, 2017. * Memory * Writing (Mixed Logo-/Phonographic) - Originally a logographic writing system, it had came to incorporate phonographic features. ** Early Writing - Discovered during the [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8058159/ War Against the Blight] to cope with the increased bureaucratic demand that was partly as the result of the megaproject. * Non-Local Authority * Early Indexing * Written Laws Alchemy * Vitriol - Known to modern perspectives as sulfuric acid. * Mercury amalgams * Alembics Construction * Arch * Wood * Masonry * Noria * City Walls - Matured in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8920761/ Great works] with the rollout of mortar. * Surveying Economics * Early currency Energy Production * Muscle Power * Animal Power * Water Power * Classical charcoal kiln Food Production * Chinampas * Fishing * Watermills ** Central Milling - Invented during [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8058159/ War Against the Blight II] to cope with the increased demand on Black Soil labor. * Mollusc Cultivation * Orchards * Ox-pulled plough * Step Farming * Terra Preta - Otherwise known as black soil, it is man-made soil that is dark and fertile and composed of charcoal, bone, animal feces, potshards, and other organic matters. It was discovered during the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8052376/ Coastal Development]. Materials * Well Dressed Stone * Glazed pottery * Porcelain * Coloured glazes * Bronze * Iron * Blown glass * Concrete - A combination of crushed stone or rubble mixed together with cement, is an amazingly versatile composite material that can be molded into desire shapes, barring material limitations and is used to construct all sort of structures, such as the dam, harbors, and so forth. Discovered in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9589874/ Iron Age Eye of the Storm] through the combination of increasing snail cultivation and building more glasswork. * Aqua glass - Pale blue-green colored clear glass. Discovered as part of a double main Glasswork action in the update, [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9546183/ Riding Off]. * Mortar * Pitch Medicine * Acupuncture/pressure * Classical human anatomy - Replaced ancient human anatomy in update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9511030/ Paleblood Moonrise]. * Empirical primitive sanitary theory * Herbalism * Hospice care * Oral rehydration therapy * Primitive insect repellents * Ritual cowpox inoculation * Soap * Spiritualism * Professional doctors - A profession that crystallized in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9511030/ Paleblood Moonrise], as a result of completing The Academy megaproject. Metallurgy * Iron bloomeries * Early blast furnaces * Trip hammers * Case hardening * Pattern welding * Bronze casting * Wire drawing Science * Formal geometry * Early algebra - Upgrade over proto-algebra in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9511030/ Paleblood Moonrise] as a side effect of completing The Academy megaproject. * Early alchemy * Ancestral Heroes * Polytheism * Organized Religion * Predictive Astrology * Tested Observation * Philosophical Cynicism Transportation * Animal Husbandry * Gravel Roads * Spoked Wheel Vehicles Watercraft * Major docks * Longships * Catamarans - A catamaran is a two hull design known for its speedy performance and stability. The design was finalized in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8969508/ Epic Age II]. * Lateen sails - Allow ships more freedom to move where they want, rather than the direction of the current or the wind. Discovered in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8969508/ Epic Age II]. * Galleys References